plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes/Upcoming content/@comment-30227652-20170801161404
I don't complaint or talk much about upcoming new cards and even if they aren't finalised but let's talk about some card, shall we ? For plants: First, three-nut is too fragile for super-rare. At least make the health 3 to make it balanced super-rare card, the same thing applies with primal sunflower have its health 2 or 3 because it would die easily, so does split pea make it 2 hp or 3 at least although team-up plants but strikethough zombies can destroy it. Second, threepeater 1/5 5 sun common attacks here and next door, tricorn is 2/4 6 sun rare does like threepeater and rotobaga is 2/2 2 sun super-rare attacks only next door and idk what I would say do you call balance. Third, I feel that shrinking violet should be in solar and its ability should be zombies here and next door get -2/-2 not only strength or round down there stat due to its ability in pvz2. Fourth, kernel-pult and ketchup mechanic should be 2/2 least as they can be destroyed easily and I thought kp's ability would be when this hurts a zombie stun that zombie or when this does damage gain a popcorn that says all plants get +1/+1 and zombies get -1/-1. Last but not least, pumpking is way broken, it benefits zombie heroes and way op for 1 sun maybe 2 strength is enough to balance plus its ability should be a zombie gets -2 hp when played. For zombies: First' Parasol zombie's health should be 4 or 5 or increase its cost cost to 5 because it will be difficult to beat unless a plant has 6 or more attack to kill her the same way to treat the way to attack high hp zombie with low/mediocre cost like 6 hp all-star zombie however as last resort have a snow pea attacking her whilst having winter squash but that can be done on turn 6 even if you use some plants to kill her. Second, idk if zomblob is good for 4-brain cost or rare while evolution can make it devastating letting any zombie hero user play expensive zombie fighter/trick earlier especially four-armed bandit is good like that one but I hope they will be nerfed to 5 or 6 brains. Third, frozen Viking is too op for super-rare make it legendary plus its cost should be 6 or 7, just imagine if many plants are played while having this and cryo yeti it would end in zombie hero's favour unless a trick was used on them. Third not least sizzle and exploding fruitcake do 5 damage at specific fighter but wait sizzle is 5 sun while fruitcake is 2 brains, do you call it a balance ? I hope its cost is 5 also. Last but not least wasn't ability of captain deadbeards at first all pirates have overshot 2/3 so why is re-using frozen Viking's ability and why some plants and zombies re-use some set 1 cards ability even in different method ? Sorry if I were picky and made a long comment reaction to set 3 cards but they are running out of ideas.